minecraftfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
H'minesh Empire
The H'minesh Empire was a massive, ancient, and technologically advanced civilization that existed in the Minecraftian Galaxy for thousands of years. It ultimately fell in the 12th millennium AS, and most of its member races became extinct. History Early H'minesh Expansion At some unknown point in time, presumably millions of years before the Notch-Herobrine War, the ancient H'minesh built advanced technology that allowed them to expand from their homeworld and colonize the stars. They were among the first to colonize much of the known galaxy in their time. During their golden age of expansion, they would encounter various alien species. Some of these species met the H'minesh with hostility, striking against these new visitors and resulting in their inevitable extinction. A few of these species, however, met the H'minesh in a more peaceful and civilized manner, willingly siding with the H'minesh in exchange for access to advanced technology. One of these species were the avian-reptilian Skeksis, who were barely in their Bronze Age when first found by the H'minesh. Around 1 million BS, the H'minesh came across another space-faring race: the Eldar. The Eldar had also built up a massive empire across the stars. The H'minesh attempted to make an ally of the Eldar, but were met with hostile behavior. The Eldar wanted no such alliance, and quickly began striking at H'minesh colonies. The H'minesh had to pull their citizens out of Eldar space in order to end the conflict. After their failed encounter with the Eldar, the H'minesh decided to become a peaceful species with little, if any, military force. Reaching Tier 1 At around 1000 BS, all races of the H'minesh Empire achieved a Tier 1 status on the Technological Achievement Scale. Their technology rivaled that of all current species in the galaxy. They dominated the entire central region of the Minecraftian Galaxy, having colonized over a million planets. They were fully capable of building great cities that soared above a planet's atmosphere, and constructed massive orbital stations that housed billions. They eventually learned of their long-lost creators, the Old Ones, and sought to advance to their level, so that one day they could rebuild the Webway and create life. They would eventually accomplish the creation of life by creating the Tau some time during the 11th millennium AS. Downfall As the war between Herobrine and mankind continued to escalate, both belligerents began to spread across the stars. Mankind was divided into multiple factions, warring among themselves in addition to their enemies. Herobrine took this inter-human conflict and began expanding his mob empire across much of the galaxy. Within many centuries, entire sectors were completely populated by armies and fleets of mobs. The Eldar and H'minesh civilizations were surrounded on every side. The Eldar, who had raised a sufficient military, were able to fight back, and a decent number managed to survive through the rest of the war. The H'minesh, on the other hand, had no organized military, and were much quicker to fall. Within one year, the whole of the H'minesh Empire fell to the might of the mobs. The only member race of the H'minesh Empire to survive the war were the Skeksis. The Skeksis, who were once benevolent diplomats prior to the fall, had to embrace the fact that their species was in danger. They quickly shifted to cruel, self-centered creatures that cared for no other race. For centuries, the Skeksis made themselves appear to be so fierce and brutal that even Herobrine feared them. The Skeksis had to continue acting this way until the end of the war, but by then it was already too late. They had acted so cruel for so long that they unfortunately regressed to this state. They would then continue to rebuild their own interstellar empire, built upon tyranny, slavery, and xenophobia, striking at anyone in their path, hostile or peaceful. Member Races H'minesh The H'minesh were the rulers and very founders of their great civilization. Over many millennia, they united many alien races to their cause of galaxy-wide democracy. Plashelm Little is known about this reptilian species, but it is likely that they were the traders and merchants of the H'minesh Empire. Quemt The Quemt were a species of amphibian-like creatures native to a now-dead planet known as Quemt Prime. The Quemt were recruited as freighter pilots and starship crewmen for H'minesh expedition ships and Plashelm merchant cruisers. Guerals The Guerals' fish-like nature prevented them from leaving any water-filled environment. To safely move, they were placed in mobile tanks full of water that provided them habitat and means of transportation. Allanse A possible relative of the San'Shyuum species, the Allanse had, by unknown means, known of the existence of the Webway before even they mastered space travel. Skeksis The last surviving member species of the Empire, the Skeksis continue to rule their own empire of hate. They are known to enslave members of other races and auction them off to the more hostile races, such as the Baucilz and even the Orks. Whether or not the Skeksis remember any information regarding the H'minesh is unknown, as their technology itself has regressed back to a Tier 3. Category:Factions Category:Union Canon